Sonne, Mond und Stern
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Sole, Luna e Stella. Was wenn ein einziger Mensch die ganze Macht der Welt will? TyKa
1. 0 Der Narr

**Titel:** _Sonne, Mond und Stern (__Sole, Luna e Stella)_

**Teil:** **_0 - Der Narr_**_ (Der Suchende)_

**Autor:** _Shadowdragon_

**Email:**

**Fandom:**_ Beyblade_

**Rating:** _PG_

**Warnings:** _-_

**Kommentar:** _nothing is mine_

**Kommentar 2: **_Die Blader haben sich nie getroffen._

**Inhalt:**

**Pairing: **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Die Karte des Narren trägt die Zahl 0, er kann als Ausgangspunkt der Reihe der __Großen Arkana__ gesehen werden oder als deren Abschluss, der seinerseits Ursprung eines weiteren Zyklus ist. Als Grundbedeutungen dieser Karte, die meistens einen jungen Mann darstellt, der als närrischer Hans-Guck-In-Die-Luft in Begleitung eines kleinen weißen Hundes auf einen Abgrund zugeht oder dem die Bodenhaftung fehlt, werden unbekümmerter, kindlicher Leichtsinn, Zuversicht und unvermeidliche Fehler angegeben. Sie bedeutet Abenteuer, Abreise, Ankunft, Begeisterung, Disziplinlosigkeit, Enthusiasmus, Entschlussschwäche, Gedankenlosigkeit, Gefährdung, Geschäfte, Idealismus, Leichtfertigkeit, Nachlässigkeit, Sorglosigkeit, Suche, Torheit, Zeit des Übergangs, Umzug, Unbefangenheit, Unbeschwertheit, Unreife, impulsives Verhalten, Verzückung. Bei der Deutung der gelegten Karten kommt es sehr auf das Umfeld des Narren an. Liegen in seiner Nachbarschaft günstige Karten, so eröffnet die Grenzenlosigkeit der närrischen Phantasie ungeahnte Möglichkeiten, andernfalls steht Der Narr für Verschrobenheit und Narretei bis zum Wahnsinn."_ Wisperte eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Es war die einer Frau und sie klang wie das Rauschen des Windes. „_Hahahaha_!" leise lachend legte sie eine Tarotkarte auf den steinernen Tisch vor sich. Sie zeigte den Narren, daneben legte sie ein Bild von Takao und eines von einem blauen Drachen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**21. Februar 1999**

"_In the shadow of the moon  
She danced in the starlight  
Whispering a haunting tune  
to the night..._

Velvet skirts spun ´round and ´round  
Fire in her stare  
In the woods without a sound  
no one cared...

Through the darkened fields entranced  
Music made her poor heart dance  
Thinking of a lost romance  
long ago...

Feeling lonely, feeling sad  
She cried in the moonlight  
Driven by a world gone mad  
She took flight...

Feel no sorrow, feel no pain,  
Feel no hurt, there's nothing gained...  
Only love will then remain  
She would say

Shadow of the moon, shadow of the moon....

Somewhere just beyond the mist  
Spirits were seen flying  
As the lightning led her way  
Through the dark...

Shadow of the moon...

leise Gitarreklänge begleiteten die sanfte Stimme. Die Spielerin war eine wunderschöne Frau mit mitternachtsblauen Haaren, doch die Stimme gehörte einem Mädchen mit fast schwarzen Haaren, sie war eindeutig die Tochter der Gitarrenspielerin und gerade mal zehn Jahre alt. Neben dem Mädchen saßen ein ca. sieben Jähriger und ein ca. fünf Jähriger Junge, die beiden hörten verträumt zu. „So und nun ab ins Bett Kinder!" lächelte die Erwachsene und die Kinder krochen in ihre Futons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Januar 2002**

„Takao! Hitoshi! Eure Mutter und eure Schwester sind gestern Nacht verschwunden!" erklärte Shuichiru Kinomiya seinen Söhnen drei Jahre später. Der acht Jährige Takao begann zu weinen und Hitoshi nahm ihn in den Arm um ihn zu trösten. Es war furchtbar für Takao zu hören das seine Mutter weg war und seine Schwester noch dazu.

Bald darauf begann der Krieg und Shuichiru Kinomiya zog mit der Armee seines Landes in den Kampf, seine Söhne ließ er bei seinem Vater. Er fiel erst im sechsten Kriegsmonat.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

In Amerika geschah nachdem der Krieg begonnen hatte etwas Schreckliches. Eine Frau lag keuchend auf einer Bahre und war schwer verletzt. Neben ihr stand ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen und hielt ihre Hand. Die Kara Kinomiya lag im sterben, das wusste ihre Tochter, dann trat ein blonder Mann neben sie, Mayor McSneeze. „Arashi!" „Ich will Rache Mayor! Ich will Hiwatari tot sehen!" fauchte das Kind.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Drei weitere Jahre später trat die BBA auf Takao zu und warb ihn als zukünftigen Kämpfer für ihre Sache an. Hitoshi war ebenfalls verschwunden, das hatte dem Jungen einen weiteren Schlag verpasst. Deshalb sagte er auch zu. Der zweite Grund war das sein Großvater sehr krank geworden war und die BBA ihm helfen konnte.


	2. 1 Der Magier

**Teil:** I - Der Magier _(Gaukler, Jongleur)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Der Magier auch „Der Jongleur". Dieser _**_Trumpf_**_ symbolisiert den mit Geist begabten Menschen, dem es gegeben ist, mit den _**_Elementen_**_ der Welt zu jonglieren bzw. mit ihnen zu zaubern._

_Das zeigt sich auch darin, dass die Symbole der __Kleinen Arkanen__ um ihn herumschwirren oder auf seinem Tisch ausgebreitet sind, während der Magier selbst mit der einen Hand zur Erde, mit der Anderen zum Himmel zeigt, was auf die Verbindung __göttlicher__ und __menschlicher__ Sphäre weist._

_Stichwörter zur Deutung sind geistige Beweglichkeit, nutzbare Gelegenheiten, Geschicklichkeit, Ideen, Initiative, Jugend, Möglichkeiten, Originalität, Schöpferkraft, Überzeugungskraft, freier Wille.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Murmelte die Umhangträgerin und schritt langsam um den Tisch herum, dabei legte sie die Karte des Magiers neben die des Narren. Dann legte sie ein Bild von Michael und von Trygle dazu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

September 2002 

„MIKA-CHAN!" brüllte eine Mädchenstimme und dann warf sich ein orangehaariger Wirbelwind um seinen Hals. „Hy Emily!" grinste der Amerikaner und lies sich auf die Wiese fallen. Hinter der Orangehaarigen tauchten nun auch Max, Rick, Eddy und Steve auf.

Trotz des schon tobenden Krieges verbrachten die Jugendlichen einen spaßigen Nachmittag. Doch aufeinmal, es war schon gegen Abend, durchdrang die Stille ein lautes dröhnen. Es waren Flugzeuge, Kampfflugzeuge und sie flogen direkt auf Boston zu. Die Sechs waren außerhalb der Stadt, zu ihrem Glück, denn kurz nachdem sie die Geräusche gehört fielen die ersten Bomben auf die Stadt.

Geschockt standen Michael und seine Freunde da und beobachteten was geschah. Klugerweise blieben die Sechs wo sie waren, bald tauchten mehrere Wagen auf. Es waren die Eltern von Max und einige Mitglieder der BBA, sie nahmen die Kinder mit sich und brachten sie in Sicherheit.

Seit diesem Tag wurden Michael und seine Freunde zu Kämpfern ausgebildet. Doch einer seiner Freunde beging verrat. Damals lernte er auch Samira Kinomiya und ihre Tochter kennen. Wenig später erfuhr er vom Tot der älteren Japanerin und davon das ihre Tochter den Auftrag bekommen hatte Hiwatari zu töten. Das hatte ihn etwas geschockt, denn die kleine war erst dreizehn, fast vierzehn, Jahre alt und sollte einen Menschen töten, aber der Mayor hatte ihm gesagt das das Kind es so gewollt hatte. Er erfuhr nie was mit der Japanerin geschehen war, doch da Hiwatari den Anschlag überlebt hatte war es wahrscheinlich das sie Tot war.


	3. 2 Die Hohepriesterin

**Teil: ****_II - Die Hohepriesterin_**_ (Päpstin, Priesterin)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Dieser __Trumpf__ steht für das intuitive Verständnis, innere Weisheit und verborgene Wahrheiten, auch das Bedürfnis zu verstehen, aber auch Träumerei, Launen und Weltflucht. Die Karte bedeutet Weisheit, tiefes Verständnis, die Fähigkeit zu Urteil und Lernen, auch die Bereitschaft dazu, möglicherweise auch ein bald enthülltes Geheimnis. Als Schattenseiten des __Trumpfes__ „Die Hohepriesterin" werden unklares und verschwommenes Denken, mangelndes Ausdrucksvermögen, Einseitigkeit und Neigung zum Vorurteil genannt._

_Steht beim __Kartenlegen__ Die Hohepriesterin für eine Person, dann kann eine Frau gemeint sein, die dem Fragenden als seine Vertraute (Anima) sehr nahe steht._

_Stichwörter zur Deutung sind eine weise oder ältere Frau oder eine dem Fragesteller nahestehende Frau, verborgene Gefühle, Geheimwissen, unterbewusste Kraft, Rätsel, Umsicht, Vorahnungen, (intuitive) Weisheit, Weitblick.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Murmelte die Frau und legte die Karte der Hohepriesterin zu den beiden anderen Tarotkarten. Dann legte sie ein Bild von Emily und Trygator dazu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

September 2002

Emily war schon immer ein Genie gewesen und deshalb hatte sie nur wenige Freunde. Doch ihre besten waren Michael, Max, Rick, Eddy und Steve. Es traf sie deshalb auch extrem hart als einer von ihnen sie verriet.

Nach dem Angriff auf Boston waren sie nach New York gebracht worden und von da an waren sie zu Kämpfern ausgebildet worden. Auch sie hatte die beiden Kinomiyas kennen gelernt, aber Arashi war ihr von Anfang an unheimlich gewesen.

Mit der Zeit hatte sie immer weniger mit ihren Freunden zu tun, denn die orangehaarige Amerikanerin wurde eher in wissenschaftlichen Dingen ausgebildet. So kam es das sie eine der besten Waffeningenieure wurde und ihre Freunde Soldaten.


	4. 3 Die Herrscherin

**Teil:** **_III - Die Herrscherin_**_ (Die Kaiserin, Die Pharaonin)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Dieser Trumpf stellt die Frau als Mutter dar, im familiären Sinne sowie als herrschende Matriarchin des Stammes. Gedeutet wird sie mit Annehmlichkeiten, Fortpflanzung, (Ehe-)Frau, Fruchtbarkeit, Fülle, Gefühle großzügiger Art, Habsucht, häusliche Harmonie, Mutter, Mutterliebe, Natur, die „böse Stiefmutter", Trägheit, Umwandlung, Verliebte, Vertrauen." _Wisperte die Frau und legte zur Karte der Herrscherin jeweils ein Bild von Mao und Galux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

März 2005 

Laut rauschte der Wasserfall, doch das Lachen der Kinder konnte ihn trotzdem übertönen. Laut lachend rannte ein kleines pinkhaariges Mädchen durch das Wasser einer Pfütze. „**Rei, Lai, Gary, Kevin!** Der Sensei hat gerade die Nachricht bekommen das unsere Väter wieder zurückkommen!" rief sie freudig. Ihre Freunde die am Flussufer saßen konnten erst ihren Ohren nicht trauen, doch dann sprangen sie auf und liefen Mao entgegen.

„Wirklich Mao-chan? Das ist ja super!" freute sich ihr großer Bruder Lai und nahm seine Schwester in den Arm. Lachend rannten die fünf zurück ins Dorf. Dort erfuhren sie das ihre Väter nicht zurückkamen weil der Krieg gewonnen war sondern weil die Chinesische Regierung eine bedingungslose Kapitulation unterschrieben hatte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

August 2006 

In den letzten Kriegsmonaten hatte sich dann die BBA bei ihnen gemeldet, diese versuchte alle Besitzer von BitBeasts auf ihre Seite zu holen und die Bai Hu Tzu waren dazu noch eines der besten Teams.

So kam es das das gesamte Team nach Amerika geschmuggelt wurde, aber ohne Lai und Mao.

Lai war verschwunden und Mao war von den Soldaten Hiwataris nach Russland verbracht worden, nachdem sie sich öffentlich gegen BioVolt gestellt hatte. Doch während des Transports vom Flughafen zum Hauptquartier wurde der Wagen überfallen und Mao befreit. Von ihren Rettern wurde sie in eine Villa gebracht und dort arbeitete sie seit diesem Tag für die geheimnisvolle Hausherrin. Die Frau blieb die meistens in einem Raum und sprach nicht viel.


	5. 4 Der Herrscher

**Titel:** _Sonne, Mond und Stern (__Il Sole, La Luna e La Stella)_

**Teil:** **_IV - Der Herrscher_**_ (Der Kaiser, Der Pharao)_

**Autor:** _Shadowdragon_

**Email:**

**Fandom:**_ Beyblade_

**Rating:** _PG_

**Warnings:** _-_

**Kommentar:** _nothing is mine_

**Kommentar 2: **_Die Blader haben sich nie getroffen._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Dieser __Trumpf__ stellt den Mann als gereiften Herrn und Vater dar, im familiären Sinne sowie als herrschenden Patriarchat des Stammes. Gedeutet wird er mit Autorität, Charakterstärke, Durchsetzungsfähigkeit, Führungsstärke, Gesetz und Ordnung, Gewissheit, Hilfe, Kraft in materieller und moralischer Hinsicht, weltliche Macht, Mut, Realismus, übertriebener Regulierungsdrang, Schutz, Selbstbeherrschung, Selbstherrlichkeit, Stabilität, der Vater oder Vorgesetzte, Wille und Wollen. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Wieder legte die Frau die Karte auf den Tisch und dazu die Bilder von Kai und Dranzer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oktober 2002

Grinsend beobachtete der 14Jährige Junge die Soldaten auf dem Flugplatz. Kai Hiwatari war stolz darauf der Enkel des Mannes zu sein der die Welt erobern würde. Sein Großvater war seiner Meinung nach ein großartiger Mann und wie geschaffen dafür die Welt zu beherrschen.

Ihm fiel eine Frau auf die sich schleichend seinem Großvater näherte. Es war eine Japanerin mit langen schwarzen Haaren und dann entdeckte er den Dolch. „**Großvater!!!!!!!" **brüllte der Junge und zum Glück reagierte Boris schnell genug, bevor die Frau Voltaire etwas tun konnte fiel der Schuss. Ihre Niederlage erkennend ergriff die Japanerin die Flucht, doch Boris hatte sie tödlich verwundet.

Dezember 2004

Sichtlich stolz lies Kai sich in den Sessel in Roberts Schloss fallen. Er hatte die Soldaten angeführt die die deutsche Regierung gestürzt hatten. Nun erwarteten sie Roberts Mutter und seine Cousine, er hatte gehört das sie ganz hübsch war.

Wenig später kündigte ein Diener das Eintreffen von Herzogin Charlotte und ihrer Nichte Alexandra an. „Ah, guten Abend Mutter, Alexandra!" begrüßte Robert sie mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. Seine Mutter hatte vom weinen rote Augen und sie grüßte auch nicht zurück. Dafür begann aber Alexandra zu toben, Kai verstand nur fetzten, aber er hatte auch nicht gewusst das man auf Deutsch so farbig fluchen konnte. Robert begann sich irgendwann den Kopf zu halten als hätte er Schmerzen.

„Alexandra, wenn du nicht sofort die Klappe hälst, dann sperr ich dich heute Nacht zu Kai oder Johnny ins Zimmer. Glaub mir, beide würden dich nicht nur einmal flachlegen!" drohte der Deutsche und sofort war das Mädchen ruhig. Und der andere hatte recht, Kai war Bi und zeigte das auch offen.

Kurz darauf betraten auch Boris und Johnny den Raum, neben den beiden lief eine junge Rothaarige her. Robert erkannte sie als Leila Lady of Lovania, also hatte Johnny seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Kais Großvater hatte befohlen die vier sogenannten Kardinalstugenden zu suchen, bis jetzt hatten sie aber nur drei gefunden.


	6. 5 Der Hohepriester

**Teil:** **_V - Der Hierophant_**_ (Hohepriester, Papst)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Dieser Trumpf andernorts auch __Zeus__Jupiter__ oder __Papst__, repräsentiert den göttlichen Willen und seine Auslegung. Die Karte bedeutet Sinnfragen, die Suche nach der Wahrheit, Erleuchtung und Offenbarung, die bei Übertreibung in Intoleranz und Anmaßung umschlägt. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind geistige Führerschaft, Güte, Inspiration, Kraft in geistiger, gesellschaftlicher, politischer, religiöser oder sittlicher Hinsicht, Lehre, ein erfahrener Mann, auch ein Mann, der dem Fragenden nah ist, Milde, geistige Partnerschaft, Rat, Starre, Stabilität, Weisheit, Wissen." _Wisperte die Umhangträgerin und legte die Bilder von Rei und Driger zur Karte des Hohepriesters.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

März 2005

Rei hatte sich unglaublich gefreut, als Mao ihnen gesagt hatte das ihre Väter zurückkamen. Es war dann doch ein sehr harter schlag für ihn, als er hörte das es nur so kommen konnte da die Regierung sich ergeben hatte.

Am ende des Krieges war er auch zur BBA gegangen, weil er sich an Lai für seinen Verrat rächen wollte. Er war ein Meister der Waffenlosenkampfkünste und bald dafür bekannt einer der besten Attentäter zu sein.


	7. 6 Die Liebenden

**Teil:** _**VI - Die Liebenden** (Die zwei Wege)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Häufig zeigt die Karte ein Liebespaar, auf dem ein Engel dargestellt ist. Im Tarot de Marseille wird auf der entsprechenden Karte L´amoureux ein Mann zwischen zwei Frauen abgebildet, der Engel hält Pfeil und Bogen. Gedeutet wird sie mit Auswahl, die Beziehung von Mann und Frau, Ehe, Entscheidungen, den Entschluss am Scheideweg, Glück, Harmonie, Leidenschaft, Liebe, den Leichtsinn Liebender, unerreichbare Liebe bis hin zur Selbstaufgabe, sexuelles Verlangen, Vereinigung, Vereinigung von Gegensätzen, Vereinbarung, Versuchung, Vertrag. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt._

_Bei der Deutung weisen Die Liebenden womöglich auf die Notwendigkeit hin, in einer Unternehmung einen ersten Schritt zu wagen." _Murmelte die Frau und legte die Tarotkarte und ein Bild von Kevin und Galman auf den Tisch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

März 2005

Kurz nachdem sie erfahren hatten das China sich ergeben hatte, war für Kevin eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er hatte immer geglaubt das ihre Soldaten alles schaffen konnten, doch es war offensichtlich ein Irrtum gewesen.

Am Kriegsende hatte er sich ziemlich hoch in die Fahndungsliste der BioVolt Corp. gearbeitet. Besonders bekannt war er dafür jede Information beschaffen zu können.


	8. 7 Der Wagen

**Teil:** _**VII - Der Wagen **(Der Wagen des Osiris)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Die Karte bedeutet den Aufbruch des Helden, kraftvolle Entscheidung, Selbstüberwindung, bei günstigem Ausgang Triumph und Sieg. Die Schattenseite dieser Karte ist die Gefahr der Selbstüberschätzung, die zum Scheitern führen kann. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind fruchtbares Bemühen, Erfolg, Fortschritt, Gewinn, fester Glaube, Kampfkraft, Kühnheit, Nachrichten, Reisen, Sieg, Triumph, Unabhängigkeit. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Neben die Karte des Wagens legte die Dunkelgekleidete die Bilder von Sergej und Seaborg.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

September 2002

Stolz begutachtete Sergej die Erfolgsmeldungen von der Front im Südosten. Die OPEC-Staaten würden sich in wenigen Tagen in ihrer Hand befinden. Der junge General, er war 21 Jahre alt, hatte damit seinen Auftrag bestens erfüllt.

Grinsend nahm er sich die Aufschriebe und verließ sein Büro. Kurz darauf klopfte er an die Tür und betrat nach der Aufforderung das Büro von Boris Balkov. „Gospodin, es verläuft alles zu Mr. Hiwataris Zufriedenheit." Berichtete der blonde. Der Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch nickte ebenfalls sehr zufrieden.


	9. 8 Die Kraft

**Teil:** **_VIII_****_ - Kraft_**_ (auch Ausgleichung, Kriegerin, Die Stärke)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Abgebildet ist häufig eine weibliche Person, die mit dem __Löwen__ kämpft, dabei aber weniger brutale Stärke nutzt, sondern indem sie sich ihm „ganzheitlich öffnet", geradezu hingibt. Dieses Motiv ist der Johannes-Apokalypse entlehnt, der Kampf mit dem Löwen erinnert an die Überwindung des mit Waffen unverletzbaren __nemeischen Löwen__ als erster Arbeit des griechischen __Heros__Herakles__. Diese Karte steht für die dem Menschen innewohnende Kraft, die Überwindung von Schwierigkeiten durch Verbindung geistige und körperliche Stärke, Mut, Stärke, leidenschaftlichen Einsatz, auch Zuflucht zur Magie, Perversion, Sucht. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Energie, Entschluss, Geduld, Großmut, Lagebeherrschung, Leistung, Mut, Selbstvertrauen, Stärke moralischer und körperlicher Art, Überwindung der körperlichen durch geistige Kraft, Willenskraft. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Zischte die Frau und legte die Bilder von Johnny und Salamalyon zur Tarotkarte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dezember 2004

„Also, unterschreiben sie jetzt, oder müssen wir die Angriffe fortsetzten?" meinte der Rothaarige Schotte mit einem überheblichen Grinsen und wedelte mit einigen Papieren vor dem Gesicht des Premierministers herum.

„Mir bleibt ja keine andere Wahl McGregor!" knurrte der Engländer und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Eine Hand die sich auf seine Schulter legte hielt ihn davon ab etwas zu tun das er noch bereuen würde. Es war Geoffrey Lord of Lovania das älteste Mitglied des House of Lords.

„Lord Geoffrey, mit ihnen wollte ich noch reden!" hielt Johnny den alten Mann auf, als dieser dem Minister, nach der Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation, folgen wollte. „Ich habe gehört das ihre Enkelin bei ihnen lebt. Ich werde Leila, so war doch ihr Name, mitnehmen!" erklärte der Mann.


	10. 9 Der Eremit

**Teil:** **_IX - Eremit_**_ (Der Einsiedler)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Das Urbild des Weisen. Diese Karte bedeutet __Einsiedelei__, Rückzug aus dem praktischen Leben und Einkehr. Diese kann zu vertiefter Einsicht führen oder aber zu Entfremdung und Verbitterung. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Abgeschiedenheit, Alleinsein, Alter, Beständigkeit, Bewusstsein, Einsamkeit, allmähliche Entwicklung, Erkenntnis, Klarheit, Ruhezustand, Schweigen, Studium, Suche, Umsicht, Verzögerung, Warten, Weisheit.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Murmelte die Umhangträgerin und legte die Bilder von Gary und Gazzly zur Karte des Eremiten.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

März 2005

Gary war ein sehr ruhiger Mensch, doch als er von der Kapitulation erfuhr bekam er einen richtigen Wutanfall. Mit seinen Freunden hatte er damals beraten was sie tun wollten, da sie sich gegen Hiwatari wehren wollten.

Als der Krieg zu ende war, hatte auch Garry sich einen Namen gemacht. Er war einer der besten Scharfschützen, da er sehr ruhig war traf er jedes Ziel.


	11. 10 Rad des Schicksals

**Teil:** **_X - Rad des Schicksals_**_ (Glück, Glücksrad, Sphinx)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Das __Rad__ steht für den ewigen Lauf der Zeit, damit auch für den Lauf des Lebens mit seinem schicksalhaften Auf und Ab. Bewegung herrscht beim Rad jedoch nur an seiner Lauffläche, die Nabe selbst steht still. Darin zeigt sich die dauernde Ordnung des Kosmos und, weil das Rad nach jeder Umdrehung die gleiche Position hat wie zuvor, nur in der Zeitachse nach vorwärts verschoben, der Kreislauf des Jahres mit seinen Jahreszeiten und dem Tageslauf. Somit steht das Rad auch für zyklische Erneuerung und Wiedergeburt. Weil der Lauf dieses Rades unaufhaltsam ist, kann es niemand zum Stillstand bringen, er würde daran zerbrechen. Also bleibt nur, dieses Schicksal anzunehmen und frohgemut mitzurollen, hoffend, dass man, wie ein Wagenlenker, die Richtung, in die dieses Rad rollt, mitzubestimmen, auch wenn der Entscheidungsspielraum recht begrenzt ist. Gedeutet wird er mit Ausgang, Bestimmung, Lösung, Schicksal, Wandel, Wechsel. Ob sich die Dinge angenehm oder unerfreulich entwickeln, zeigt das Umfeld dieser Karte und, sofern dieses beim Deuten berücksichtigt wird, ob sie aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt. Die angenehme Seite dieser Karte ist dann Glück oder einen Höhepunkt dank eines unerwarteten materiellen Zuflusses, in anderem Falle Pech und unliebsame Überraschungen." _Murmelte die Frau und legte acht Bilder zur Karte. Die Bilder von Max und Draciel, von Enrique und Ampiliyon, von Eddy und Trypio & Daichi und Strata Dragoon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

September 2002

Max hatte furchtbare Angst als die Bomben auf Boston fielen. Max war gerade mal acht Jahre, alt als er seine Heimatstadt verlassen und nach New York ziehen musste. Es hatte ihn sehr getroffen. Auch Max hatte Samira kennen gelernt und er mochte sie, aber Arashi mochte er noch viel mehr. Das Mädchen war zwar älter als er, doch sie hatte eine sehr seltsame Ausstrahlung. Samira hatte ihm gesagt das ihre Tochter wie er ein Kind des Wassers war.

Aus Max wurde ein guter Kämpfer, besser gesagt ein guter Verteidiger. Für Angriffe war er zwar nicht wirklich gut aber kein Soldat schaffte es seine Verteidigung zu durchbrechen. Er war ein Meister in Judo und anderen Kampfsportarten die zur Verteidigung dienten.

Eddy war etwas älter als Max und hatte sich auch nicht so gut mit den beiden Japanerinnen verstanden. Sie waren ihm beide sehr unheimlich und deshalb hatte er sich von den beiden ferngehalten. Er war ein totaler Basketballfreak und bald dafür bekannt ein guter Stratege zu sein.

April 2004

Daichi Sumeragi, 9 Jahre alt, gebbürtiger Japaner und zurzeit in Rom wohnhaft, war eigentlich ein sehr glücklicher Junge. Doch nachdem sein Vater, der General bei der hiesige Armee war, getötet worden war und die Regierung gestürzt worden war, hatte er sich in sich zurückgezogen.

Jetzt saß er weinend auf dem Dach des Hauses in dem er mit seiner Familie wohnte. Plötzlich waren laute Stimmen zu hören, Befehle wurden gebrüllt und eine Tür wurde eingetreten. Der rothaarige hörte seine Mutter schreien und rannte nach unten.

Überall waren Soldaten und er sah seine Mutter am Boden liegen. Geschockt schrie er auf und rannte zu seiner Mutter. „Mama, Mama wach auf bitte!" schrie der kleine und schüttelte die Frau an der Schulter. Die Soldaten lachten und einer packte den weinenden Jungen am Kragen seines Shirts.

„Sieh an, sieh an! Der ist ja richtig niedlich!" lachte einer der Soldaten, der Uniform nach war er der Anführer dieser Einheit. Mit tränenverhangenen Augen blickte er den Mann mit den silbergrauen Haaren an. Grinsend packte er den kleinen an den Haaren und zog ihn zu sich.

„Wie alt bist du, kleiner?" fragte der Fremde befehlend. „Neun!" wimmerte Daichi. Der kleine hatte furchtbare Angst vor dem 25Jährigen Soldaten und versuchte sich zu befreien.

„Du gefällst mir kleiner, aber leider etwas zu jung für mich!" murmelte der Mann und lies den Jüngeren fallen. Wimmernd blieb der kleine liegen und schaute ängstlich auf.

„Garland, mir gefällt der kleine aber auch. Wir sollten ihn mitnehmen, immerhin ist der kleine jetzt allein!" wisperte eine weitere Stimme aus dem Schatten. Es war ein junger Mann mit Orangefarbenen Haaren und seine Augen zeigten einen seltsamen Ausdruck. So wurde Daichi von Garland und Brooklyn mitgenommen.

April 2004

Grinsend begutachtete Enrique die Unterschriften von Staatsoberhaupt Carlo Azeglio Ciampi und Premierminister Silvio Berlusconi. Es war für ihn und seien Vater ein leichtes gewesen die Aufgabe zu erzwingen, natürlich mit Tatkräftiger Unterstützung der Armee von Hiwatari.

Jetzt saß der blonde Italiener hinter seinem Schreibtisch und wartete auf die Nachricht das alle potenziellen Feinde eingesperrt waren.

„Conte Tornatore, Signore Garland ist eingetroffen und wartet im Salon!" berichtete bald darauf ein Dienstmädchen. Schnellstens ging der junge Mann nach unten, dort stand auch schon Garland, bei ihm Brooklyn und ein kleiner Junge. Dieser zitterte am ganzen Körper und wurde von Brooklyn festgehalten, sodass er nicht abhauen konnte, was er die ganze Zeit versuchte.

„Oh ihr habt einen kleinen Gast mitgebracht?" grinste Enrique und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Garland tat es ihm gleich und setzte sich auf eine Couch. Neben ihn setzte sich Brooklyn und dieser zog auch noch Daichi zu sich, doch der kleine wollte immer noch flüchten.

„Brooklyn wollte den kleinen unbedingt behalten, aber meiner Meinung nach ist er einfach noch zu jung!" erklärte Garland und berichtete dann weiter.


	12. 11 Gerechtigkeit

**Teil:** **_XI - Gerechtigkeit_**_ (Die Gewissenswaage)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Motiv ist meistens eine weibliche Person, die wie die römische Göttin __Justitia__ eine __Waage__ hält. Gedeutet wird sie mit Aufschub, Fairness, Gerechtigkeit, Gerichtsprozess, Gleichgewicht, kluge Handlungen, Heirat, Intoleranz, Moral, Ordnung amtlicher oder juristischer Angelegenheiten, Recht, Missbrauch des Rechts, Rechtschaffenheit, Selbstgerechtigkeit, Stabilität, Urteilskraft gegenüber sich selbst und anderen, Vertrag. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Flüsterte die Frau und legte die Bilder von Robert und Griffolyon zur der Karte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dezember 2004

Mit einem verachtenden Blick bedachte Robert die Leiche seines Vaters. Neben ihm stand sein Onkel und unterhielt sich mit Bryan. Diesem gab er noch einige Anweisungen und schickte ihn dann weg.

„Nun Robert, wo ist meine Schwester?" fragte der Russe und stieg über den toten Körper seines Schwagers hinweg. „In der Sommervilla, zusammen mit Alexandra!" erwiderte der Jüngere und folgte seinem Onkel. „Sorg dafür das sie ins Schloss kommen!" meinte der Russe befehlend und verschwand dann.

Wenige Stunden später wartete Robert auf das ankommen seiner Mutter und seiner Cousine. Er wusste nicht was Boris vorhatte, aber er hatte mitgekriegt das der Russe irgendetwas von Alexandra wollte, doch was wusste er nicht.

Lächelnd beobachtete er wie die beiden Frauen aus der Limousine stiegen und ins Schloss kamen.

(Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen wie ähnlich sich Boris und Robert sehen?)


	13. 12 Der Gehängte

**Teil:** **_XII - Der Gehängte_**_ (Der Hängende)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Das Motiv dieser Karte ist als „gehenkter Gott" in verschiedenen Mythen geläufig. Diese göttliche oder halbgöttliche Gestalt erbringt das höchstmögliche __Opfer__, sich selbst, um höhere Weisheit zu erlangen. So hing __Odin__neun__ Nächte am __Weltbaum__Yggdrasil__, um das Geheimnis der __Runenweisheit__ zu erwerben. Die Karte steht beim __Legen__ für Selbstaufopferung, Hingabe, Verzicht um des höheren Zieles Willen, größere Weisheit, auch ein rein selbstsüchtiges Streben nach eigener Vervollkommnung und Mangel an Bindung, ein erzwungenes __Opfer__, Bestrafung, Verlust, Leiden und Niederlage. Bei der Deutung kann die Karte auch als ein Hinweis darauf gesehen werden, dass eine wichtige Entscheidung erst nach eingehender Prüfung gefällt werden kann, während der die eigene Person ganz in den Hintergrund zu drängen ist, ehe der Weg frei wird. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Ausweglosigkeit wegen falscher Handlungen, Mangel an Bewusstsein, Eingebung, Loslassen, Opfer, Prüfung, Selbstzucht, Unterwerfung, Verlassenheit, Vertrauen, Verzicht." _Murmelte die Umhangträgerin und legte die Bilder von Oliver und Unicolyon auf den Tisch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mai 2004

Es war ein Schock für den Franzosen, als er hörte das die Regierung die Kapitulation erklärt hatte. Sofort war ihm klar das er seine Cousine in Sicherheit bringen musste. Also tat er das was seine Mutter ihm gesagt hatte: Er packte ein paar Sachen, einige der Familien Juwelen und Geld ein, dann schnappte er sich seine Cousine und verließ Paris.


	14. 13 Der Tod

**Teil:** **_XIII - Der Tod_**_ (Die Schwelle)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Die Karte bedeutet einen abrupten Wandel, freiwillig oder unfreiwillig ein Ende, Werden und Vergehen oder den leiblichen __Tod__, in jedem Falle eine unabwendbares und endgültiges Ereignis. In den meisten Fällen ist diese Veränderung eine logische Entwicklung bestehender Umstände, die allerdings sehr unerwartet eintreten kann. Die Zahl __Dreizehn__, die dieser Trumpf trägt, ist nicht allein Unglückszahl, die sie nach landläufiger Meinung ist, sie ist - ohne dass das wertend Glück- oder Unglück bedeutet, Zahl der Unterwelt und der Transformation, wenn nicht gar der Erlösung. __Dreizehn__ ist die Anzahl der Mondmonate, auf den __Mond__ weisen auch die Säulen rechts im Hintergrund dieser Karte, die auch auf den Trümpfen __„Die Hohepriesterin" __ und __„Der Mond" __ erscheinen. Gedeutet wird sie mit Ende, zwangsläufiges Ergebnis, Gewinn oder Verlust, Neuanfang, der Tod, Übergang, radikaler Umbruch, Umwandlung (Transformation), Wechsel. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Leise lachend legte die Frau den Tod und die Bilder von Bryan und Falborg auf den Steintisch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dezember 2004

Grinsend durchquerte Bryan die Gänge des Deutschen Reichtagsgebäudes er hatte den Auftrag bekommen sich um die Staatsgeschäfte zu kümmern. Boris hingegen hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um einen Auftrag von Mr. Hiwatari zu erfüllen.

Wenig später erreichte er eine Tür, die von mehreren Soldaten bewacht wurde. Hinter dieser waren die wichtigsten Politiker Deutschlands in einen Konferenzsaal gesperrt worden.

„Nun meine Herren, lassen sie uns nun die Zukunft ihres Landes besprechen!" sagte der Hellhaarige mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen und setzte sich in den Stuhl am obersten Ende des langen Tisches. Die Männer und Frauen im Raum wurden zusätzlich zu den Wachen vor der Tür auch noch von jeweils einem Soldaten bewacht.


	15. 14 Mäßigkeit

**Teil:** **_XIV - Mäßigkeit_**_ (Kunst, Der Ausgleich, Die zwei Urnen)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Abwägen, Ausgleich, Bescheidenheit, angenehme Beziehungen, Erkenntnis des Selbst, Geduld, Gelegenheiten, Gleichmut, Kompromiss, Maßhalten, Nachdenken, Regeneration, Verhandlungen.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt."_ Flüsterte die Umhangträgerin und legte die Bilder von Ivan und Wyborg zu der Tarotkarte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

6. Januar 2005

Verträumt lächelnd beobachtete Ivan die Schneeflocken die vor dem Fenster tanzten. Der 11 ½ jährige wartete sehnsüchtig auf die Rückkehr seines geliebten, dieser wusste natürlich nicht das er ihn liebte, ansonsten würde er ihn sicher aus seinem Haus werfen.

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ließ ihn erfreut aufspringen und nach unten rennen. Er kam gerade in der Eingangshalle an, als Bryan seinen Mantel einer der Bedienstenten gab. Lachend rannte er dem Hellhaarigen in die Arme. „Ivan wie geht es dir kleiner?" grinste Bryan und hob den Jungen nach oben. „Gut! Wie war es in Deutschland?" fragte der kleine lachend und presste sein Gesicht in das Hemd des älteren.

„Es war Arbeit und ziemlich langweilig!" erzählte der 20jährige und setzte den Jüngeren wieder auf dem Boden ab, dann ging er in Richtung Salon um sich dort aufzuwärmen. Ivan folgte seinem geliebten grinsend und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.

„So schlimm?" fragte er mit einem kindlich naiven Blick. Gott weis der Kleine eigentlich wie verboten niedlich er mit diesem Blick aussieht?dachte Bryan, sagte dann aber: „Nein, nur einfach nicht mein Ding. Du weist ich bin Soldat und nicht unbedingt der Mann für das Politische!" Wenn der Kleine nur wüsste wie sehr ich ihn will?schoss es dem hellhaarigen Russen weiter durch den Kopf, doch hatte er trotz seiner Skrupellosigkeit, Hemmungen Ivan in sein Bett zu zwingen. Er wollte warten, warten bis Ivan alt genug war.


	16. 15 Der Teufel

**Teil:** **_XV - Der Teufel_**_ (Dämon)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Die Karte bedeutet den Kampf mit dem Widersacher, Störung der Harmonie, der allerdings kreatives Potential innewohnt, wie auch __Luzifer__ gleichzeitig __Teufel__ und Lichtbringer ist. Er steht für brennenden Ehrgeiz, Besessenheit, Eigensinn und harte Arbeit. Es kann auch ein unausweichliches Geschick gemeint sein, das allerdings nicht zwingend ein Übel sein muss__In beruflichen Fragen kann der Teufel auf die Fähigkeit hinweisen, trotz persönlicher Zweifel ein Ziel mit Konsequenz zu verfolgen und trotz gewisser Zweifel zu erfolgreichem Ende zu führen. In dieser positiven Kraft liegt die Gefahr, allzu einseitig dem materiellen Drang nachzufolgen und dabei nicht immer saubere Methoden anzuwenden. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind ein unabwendbares Ereignis, Gefallsucht, Gewalt, unangenehme Herausforderung, rohe Kraft, Materialismus, Profit, Triebe und Triebhaftigkeit, Versuchung, Verwirrung in materieller und sittlicher Hinsicht, etwas Vorherbestimmtes, Zwangsläufigkeit. Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Der Karte folgten die Bilder von Galeon und Lai.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

September 2005

Der 19jährige Lai stand in einer kleinen Seitenstraße von Peking und wartete auf jemanden. Dieser Jemand tauchte auch ziemlich schnell auf. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzroten Haaren und grünen Augen, Ozuma.

„Ah Lai, ich freue mich das du dich uns anschließen willst, aber warum diese Geheimniskrämerei?" fragte sein Gegenüber und lehnte sich an die Wand neben den Chinesen.

„Ich bin immerhin Mitglied des White Tiger Clans, wir gelten als Feinde Hiwataris!" erklärte Lai und steckte sich eine Zigarette in den Mund. Genüsslich zog Lai an seinem Glimmstängel dann sprach er weiter: „Ich will doch hoffen das das nicht irgendeine Falle für mich ist?" „Natürlich nicht! Willkommen bei der BioVolt Corp.!"


	17. 16 Der Turm

Teil: _XVI - Der Turm_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Sie bedeutet Zerstörung der Form, Umbruch oder der den aus heiterem Himmel einschlagende __Blitz__, der als Funken der Erkenntnis die überkommene Gedankenwelt verwirft. „Reiße die Festung Deines eigenen Selbst nieder, auf dass Deine Wahrheit den Ruinen frei entspringe." Stets wirkt das Motiv dieser Karte ausgesprochen bedrohlich. Menschen stürzen aus einem durch Einschlag des __Blitzes__ berstenden Turm oder sie sammeln sich mit sorgenvoller Miene betend am Fuß des Gebäudes. Beim Legen der Karten deutet Der Turm auf Auseinandersetzung, das Scheitern von Plänen und eine Katastrophe hin, deren Ursache menschliche Selbstüberhebung oder ein Verstoß gegen die Ordnung Gottes und Missbrauch göttlicher Gaben ist. Das Bild des einstürzenden Turmes erinnert an den gescheiterten Turmbau zu Babel. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Auseinandersetzung, Befreiung, ein unerwartetes oder unvermeidbares Ereignis, das die Lage ändert, Erkenntnis, Erleichterung, Heftigkeit, Herausforderung, Revolution, Schock, Umwälzung, Unruhe, Veränderung. Immer kommt es darauf an, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Lachend legte die Unbekannte die Bilder von Rick und Rock Bison auf den Tisch.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

November 2005 

Als er von den direkten Angriffen auf Afrika erfahren hatte, war Rick recht überstürzt mit seinen Eltern aufgebrochen. Doch in Kairo angekommen wurde der 18jährige Halbägypter Rick von einem ihm unbekannten angesprochen. Er sagte das sein Name Dunga sei und er das AllStarz Mitglied gerne für die BioVolt Corp. anwerben wollte.

Aus einem ihm selbst unbekannten Grund nahm Rick das Angebot des Mannes an. So wurde er zu einem Mitglied der BioVolt Corp.


	18. 17 Der Stern

**Teil:** **_XVII - Der Stern_**_ (der magische Stern)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Diese Karte gilt als eine der günstigsten der Trumpfreihe. Sie verheißt Weisheit, Erreichen von Zielen, Freiheit von Zweifel und Ängsten, Hingabe an den Augenblick. Die auf dieser __Trumpfkarte__ abgebildete Frau entleert aus zwei Krügen __Wasser__ über Land und See, ähnlich wie auf der Karte der __Mäßigkeit __ der Engel Wasser von einem Kelch in einen anderen gießt. Während das Wasser bei diesem bei ihm selbst verbleibt, gibt die Frau auf der Sternkarte das Empfangene an Wasser und Land zurück. In den Sternen wurden vielfach die Unsterblichen gesehen. Alle __Gestirne__ unseres Sonnensystems tragen die Namen von Göttern. Die griechischen Götter pflegten bevorzugte Sterbliche als __Sternbilder__ an den Himmel zu setzen. Die Karte Der Stern rührt damit an das __Unsterbliche__ im Menschen, er symbolisiert die Einsicht in die Vollkommenheit des Kosmos. Die Zahl dieses __Trumpfes__, die __17__, ist in diesem Zusammenhang eine Zahl der Hoffnung. Jeweils __siebzehn__ Nächte nach einem Vollmond zeigt sich nach drei mondlosen Nächten erstmals die __Sichel__ des neuen __Mondes__ als ein __Silberstreif__ am __westlichen__ Horizont. Gedeutet wird sie Bestimmung, Erfüllung, etwas von besonderer Bedeutung, Fernziel, Freude, Geburt, Glück, Hoffnung, Inspiration, eine angenehme Lage, Licht im Dunkel, Schöpfung, Vergnügen. Immer kommt es darauf an, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Wisperte die Frau leise._ „Noch weis ich nicht wer du bist aber ich werde es herausfinde!"_ damit hatte sie recht. Sie wusste nicht wer der Stern und wer die Sonne war.

(Ihr erfahrt das jetzt natürlich)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oktober 2002

Grinsend lief Tala durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers er war sich sicher das das Mädchen inzwischen tot war. Mit schnellen Schritten war er auf dem Weg zum Büro von Boris.

Zwei Stunden später kam der rothaarige Russe aus der Besprechung mit Voltarie und Boris wieder. Er hatte einige Aufgaben bekommen, z.B. das Anwerben von neuen Leuten.


	19. 18 Der Mond

**Titel:** _Sonne, Mond und Stern (__Sole, Luna e Stella)_

**Teil:** **_XVIII - Der Mond_**

**Autor:** _Shadowdragon_

**Email:**

**Fandom:**_ Beyblade_

**Rating:** _PG_

**Warnings:** _-_

**Kommentar:** _nothing is mine_

**Kommentar 2: **_Die Blader haben sich nie getroffen._

**Inhalt:**

**Pairing: **

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Zwei hundeähnliche Tiere heulen den wie eine Sonne strahlenden Mond an. Im Hintergrund stehen links und rechts je ein eckiger Turm und im Vordergrund liegt ein Tümpel mit einem großen Krebs darin._

_Entlang des Tümpels, zwischen den Hundeartigen hindurch, von welchen einer weiß, der andere schwarz ist, schlängelt sich ein Weg in Richtung Horizont.  
Dieser Weg beginnt direkt am Ufer des Gewässers und der Krebs schickt sich gerade an, ihn zu erwandern. Dabei wird er zwischen den beiden Tieren hindurch müssen, die klar als ein __Hund__ und ein __Wolf__ erkennbar sind. Die Türme, die ganz den beiden Türmen auf der Trumpfkarte XV, „__Tod__" gleichen, stehen in einer hügeligen bis gebirgigen Landschaft, zwischen deren Gipfeln sich der dargestellte Weg verliert._

_Die Karte bedeutet das Mysteriöse und Übersinnliche, Intuition, den Weg in den Abgrund der eigenen Seele, aber auch Illusion, Hysterie, Lug und Trug._

_Wolf__ und __Hund__, die auf der hier abgebildeten Karte den __Mond__ anheulen, weisen auf die tierische, unterbewusste Urnatur des Menschen an, die vom __Mond__ beeinflusst wird, wie der __Mond__ auch in der Sphäre des Sichtbaren wirkt.  
Der Krebs schickt sich gerade an, den Weg aus dem __Wasser__ zu beschreiten, wie sich einst alles Leben und damit auch das des Menschen im Meer entwickelt haben soll, um später das Land zu erobern. Bevor es allerdings so weit ist, muss das fruchtbare Ufer verlassen werden und durch das __Tor__ hindurch das beschwerlichere Hügelland aufgesucht werden._

_Wie der __Mond__ ein wechselhaftes Gestirn ist, so mahnt diese Karte, sich des wechselnden Schicksals zu erinnern. Beim Abstieg in das eigene Unterbewusste lauert auf den Suchenden immer die Gefahr, Trugbildern aufzusitzen oder aber unangenehme Wahrheiten als solche zu erkennen._

_Stichwörter zur Deutung sind Beliebtheit, Einflüsse negativer Art, unerkannte Gefahren, schwache Gesundheit, Illusionen, Irrtum, Sensibilität, Träume, Verrat, Vorahnungen, dauernder Wandel.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Wisperte die Umhangträgerin und legte die Karte neben die des Sterns.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(…„Arashi!" „Ich will Rache Mayor! Ich will Hiwatari tot sehen!" fauchte das Kind.)

Der Mayor hatte dem Verlangen der dreizehn Jährigen auch schnell nachgegeben und sie nach Russland bringen lassen. Dort hatte sich die Schwarzhaarige schnell in Hiwataris Hauptquartier eingeschlichen. Für sie war es einfach, sie musste nur Boris gefallen erregen, denn der Russe hatte auch des Öfteren das Verlangen nach einem Kind. Pädophilier Sackkommentierte die Japanerin dieses Verhalten in Gedanken.

Es war erst wenige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft in Russland, da führte sie auch schon ihren Auftrag aus. Zumindest versuchte sie es. Dadurch dass sie so zierlich war, konnte sie sich leicht in einem Spalt zwischen Wand und Schrank verstecken. Von dort stürzte sich die Schwarzhaarige in einem günstigen Augenblick auf den alten Mann. Sie schaffte es auch Voltaire schwer zu verletzten, doch Boris hatte seine Waffe schon gezogen und geschossen, bevor Arashi erneut ausholen konnte. Der Schuss traf das Kind schwer und ließ sie zu Boden stürzen. Schmerzvoll aufstöhnend versuchte sich Arashi wieder aufzurichten, doch Boris stellte seinen Fuß auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie wieder auf den Boden zurück.

„Was haben wir den da, also bist du eine Attentäterin kleines!?" lachte der Russe und packte das Kind am Nacken, um sie in die Luft zu heben. Durch die Schmerzen fast Ohnmächtig schloss Arashi ihre Augen und ergab sich ihrem Schicksal, sie wusste das man sie töten würde.

„Gospodin, ich habe schon eine Idee was man mit der kleinen machen kann!" sagte Tala grinsend und sprach nach Boris Aufforderung weiter: „Ich würde mich bereit erklären das Gör in der Sibirischeneiswüste aus zusetzten!" bot er an.

Wenig später befand der Rotschopf sich mit Arashi in einem Hubschrauber. Gefährlich grinsend strich er dem schwitzenden Mädchen durch die Haare. Er wusste weshalb Boris dieses Mädchen zu sich geholt hatte, sie war hübsch, zierlich und ihre asiatischen Gesichtszüge machten sie trotz ihres jungen alters sehr attraktiv. Der rothaarige Russe kannte nicht einmal ihren Namen. Er hätte sie gerne noch etwas behalten und mit ihr gespielt, doch er sollte/wollte die kleine töten.

Drei Stunden später öffnete Tala die Seitentür des Helikopters, dann packte er die Schwarzhaarige am Kragen und warf sie in den Schneesturm hinaus. Schwer kam der kleine Köper auf dem gefrorenen und weißen Boden auf.

„_Kleines Mädchen! Kleines Mädchen? Wach auf!" _wisperte eine sanfte Frauenstimme und Arashi fühlte wie ihr jemand über das Gesicht strich. _„Wer bist du?" _murmelte Arashi und öffnete ihre Augen, schloss sie aber gleich wieder um die empfindliche Netzhaut vor dem grellen Licht zu schützen. _„Ich werde dir das Leben schenken, meine kleine! Doch dafür musst du aber einen wahrhaft geringen Preis zahlen!" _flüsterte die Stimme wieder. _„Ich will nicht sterben! Bitte ich tue alles!" _nuschelte die kleine und streckte ihre Hand in Richtung des Strahlens aus. Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wie hochgehoben und ihre Augen schienen in flammen zu stehen, so sehr schmerzten sie.

Ohnmächtig lag Arashi noch fast eine Stunde im Schnee, dort fand sie dann ein junger Mann mit blassgrünen Haaren. Dieser trug sie, in eine Decke aus seinem Rucksack gewickelt, in ein etwas entferntes und verstecktes Dorf.

Dort brachte er Arashi in eine Hütte und legte sie in ein Bett nahe einem Kaminfeuer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Stunden später erwachte Arashi und öffnete ihre Augen, doch alles war und blieb schwarz. Sie fühlte die Wärme um sich herum und auch das sie andere Kleidung trug. Diese war trocken und warm. Ihre Angst trieb ihr die heißen Tränen in ihre Augen. „Du bist wach?" fragte aufeinmal eine fremde männliche Stimme. _„Wer bist du und…wo bist du?" _wisperte das Mädchen und bewegte ihren Kopf unkoordiniert herum.

„Ich bin Claude und ich stehe direkt neben dir!" sagte der junge Mann und legte dem Kind seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie kann man ein blindes Kind allein in der Wildnis lassen?" fragte Claude wütend. Aufeinmal klopfte es und der junge Mann verschwand wieder.

Kurz darauf kam er wieder und bei ihm war eine andere Person, das spürte die Schwarzhaarige. Plötzlich sank Arashi stöhnend in sich zusammen, dabei hielt sie die Wunde an ihrer Seite.


	20. 19 Die Sonne

**Teil:** **_XIX - Die Sonne_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Die Bedeutung der Sonne ist immer glückverheißend, die Karte steht für Erfüllung, Gelingen, Geburt, Zufriedenheit im Leben. Während der in der __Trumpfreihe__ vorangehende __Mond (XVIII)__ sein Licht nur reflektiert und damit das bereits dem Menschen innewohnende anstrahlt, vergibt die Sonne ihr Licht aus sich selbst heraus. Stichwörter zur Deutung sind neuer Anfang, Erfolg, reine Gefühle, gemeinsames und/oder inneres Glück, ehrliche Hingabe, Klarheit, Klärung, Kraftzuwachs, Bereinigung von Problemen, Regeneration, Vereinigung, Erreichen von Zielen, Zufriedenheit. Immer kommt es darauf an, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt."_ Murmelte die Umhangträgerin. _„Du der du mein Geliebter sein wirst, bald werden wir uns treffen!" _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Oktober 2002

Für Boris war es erstaunlich das die Alliierten ein Kind geschickt hatten, um Voltaire zu töten. Das Mädchen hatte ihn sehr an die erste Attentäterin erinnert, beide waren Japanerinnen, beide waren Dunkelhaarig gewesen und beide hatten bei ihrer Aufgabe versagt.

Er war gerade dabei die ausgearbeiteten Pläne zur Eroberung der Welt durch zu arbeiten. Es musste alles geplant sein.


	21. 20 Gericht

**Teil:** **_XX - Gericht_**_ (Das Aeon, Die Auferstehung, Die Zeitenwende)_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Die Karte, deren Thema meist das __Jüngste Gericht__ mit aus den __Gräbern__ gerufenen __Toten__ ist, bedeutet eine endgültige Entscheidung, Antwort und Erkenntnis, Schlussfolgerung, Läuterung, __Erlösung__, Geburt des Neuen, im ungünstigem Fall Fehleinschätzung und Selbsttäuschung. Als letzte Karte vor der Vollendung des Weges durch die Reihe der __Trümpfe__ wird diese Karte mit Festigung des flüssigen Elixiers assoziiert. Gelingt diese Fixierung, ist das „Große Werk", die Herstellung eines __Steins der Weisen__, vollbracht, was im letzten __Trumpf__ „__Das Universum__" zum Ausdruck kommt." _Flüsterte die Frau und legte die Bilder von Raoul & Julia und von Torch Pegasus & Thunder Pegasus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

April 2004

„**Raoul!" **brüllte Julia durch den halben Zirkus, sie war fieberhaft auf der Suche nach ihrem kleinen Bruder. Sie mussten unbedingt verschwinden, denn da eine ihrer Schwestern mit einem von Silvio Berlusconis Söhnen verheiratet war, waren Soldaten auf dem Weg zum Zirkus. Sie mussten also fliehen, das war die logische Konsequenz.

„Was ist denn Julia?" fragte aufeinmal die Stimme ihres Bruders und sie kam von direkt über ihr. „Raoul wir müssen sofort hier weg!" schrie die 15jährige und daraufhin stand ihr Bruder schon neben ihr. Kurz darauf flüchteten sie nach Frankreich und von dort weiter in die Vereinigten Staaten.


	22. 21 Die Welt

**Titel:** _Sonne, Mond und Stern (__Sole, Luna e Stella)_

**Teil:** **_XXI - Die Welt_**_ (Das Universum, Das All)_

**Autor:** _Shadowdragon_

**Email:**

**Fandom:**_ Beyblade_

**Rating:** _PG_

**Warnings:** _-_

**Kommentar:** _nothing is mine_

**Kommentar 2: **_Die Blader haben sich nie getroffen._

**Inhalt:** _Der Krieg ist seit sieben Jahren vorbei, der dritte Weltkrieg. Europa, Asien und Afrika sind in der Hand des neuen Diktators. Doch er hat mächtige Gegner, Herren von BitBeasts die mächtiger sind als alles andere. Doch sein gefährlichster Gegner ist La Luna, der Mond, keiner kennt seine wahre Gestallt. _

Pairing:

_Johnny McGregor x Michael Parker x Tala Valkov,_

_Kai Hiwatari x Takao Kinomiya x Robert Jürgens,_

_Bryan Kuznetsov x Ivan x Rei Kon,_

_Sergej x Max Mizuhara x Rick,_

_Brooklyn x Daichi Sumeragi x Garland,_

_Ozuma x Joseph x Dunga_

_Eddy x Steve,_

_Lai x Kevin,_

_Giancarlo Tornatore x Oliver Le Demond,_

_Gary x Raul,_

_Miguel x Claude,_

_Crusher x Aaron_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

„_Mit diesem 21. und letzten Trumpf ist der Weg vollendet, Licht und Dunkel versöhnt, der Gral erreicht. Bei zyklischer Sicht der Zeitläufe ist nun der Boden bereitet für einen neuen Anfang._

_Als Vollendung des „Großen Werkes" wird diese Karte mit der Herstellung des __Steins der Weisen__, dem ersehnten Ziel der __Alchemisten__, verbunden. Die Stichwörter sind Ausbreitung, Möglichkeit der Entfaltung, Ehrgeiz, voller Erfolg, endgültige Erfüllung, Idealismus, Streben, Erfüllung von Träumen, Vollendung, Erreichen von Zielen.  
Immer kommt es darauf an, welche Frage gestellt wurde, in welchem Umfeld die Karte liegt und, soweit dieses berücksichtigt wird, ob die Karte aufrecht oder umgekehrt liegt." _Flüsterte die Umhangträgerin und legte die letzte Karte der großen Arkane.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**1. sei klug! (**_Dezember 2004_

„_Er hat uns verraten!"_ murmelte ein Mädchen mit dunkelvioletten Haaren. Sie stand auf dem Balkon einer großen Villa und blickte in den Sonnenuntergang, in ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie einen Brief.

Sie trug nachtschwarze Kleidung und einen langen Ledermantel, ihr Hüftlangen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und ihre Augen von einer Sonnenbrille verdeckt.

„**Alexandra!" **rief eine Stimme durch die Gänge. Alexandra Jürgens, 15 Jahre jung, war im Sommersitz ihrer Familie, seit dem Tot ihrer Eltern lebte sie bei ihrer Tante Charlotte und ihrem Onkel Roland. Diese hatten einen Sohn, ihren 23-jährigen Cousin Prinz Robert Jürgens und er hatte sich seinem Onkel angeschlossen. Das hieß er kämpfte auf der Seite Hiwataris. Der Russe hatte den gesamten Europäischen, Asiatische und Afrikanischen Kontinent mit einem Schlag in einen Krieg gestürzt. Natürlich hatten die Amerikaner und die Australier sofort eingegriffen, doch hatte Hiwatari es irgendwie geschafft so viele Waffen bauen zulassen das er sich problemlos gegen die neuen Alliierten zur wehr setzten konnte.

Roberts Onkel war Hiwataris rechte Hand, Boris Balkov der Bruder ihrer Tante Charlotte. Eben diese kam gerade durch die Tür des Balkons. „Alexandra, Robert hat angewiesen das wir sofort in den Hauptsitz unserer Familie kommen sollen." Der Krieg tobte schon seit zwei Jahren und Robert hatte mithilfe der Russischen Soldaten die deutsche Regierung gestürzt, das aber erst vor wenigen Stunden.

Deutschland hatte sich anfangs zusammen mit der NATO gegen Hiwatari gestellt, doch ein Bündnispartner nach dem Anderen verlor seine Freiheit und damit den Krieg.

Alexandra nickte nur und spielte weiter mit dem Adleranhänger an ihrer Halskette. „Alexandra, ich weis das es dich sehr trifft was Robert getan hat, aber wir müssen seinem Befehl folge leisten!" bat die Ältere eindringlich und dann sah Alexandra die Tränen.

„_Tante Charlotte, was ist passiert?" _flüsterte die Deutsche und zog ihr Gegenüber in eine sanfte Umarmung. _„Roland! Er wurde getötet, als…als er sich…Robert wiedersetzt hat. Boris hat ihn einfach erschossen und Robert hat zugesehen." _Schluchzte Charlotte und klammerte sich verzweifelt an ihre Nichte. _„Dieser Mistkerl!" _murmelte Alexandra und führte ihre Tante in die Villa.

**2. sei gerecht (**_Januar 2009_

„My Lady?" flüsterte eine junge blauhaarige Frau schüchtern, sie hatte angeklopft aber keine Antwort erhalten. _„Mariam, wie viel Uhr ist es?"_ fragte eine Frauenstimme aus der Richtung des Fensters. Dort stand eine großgewachsene schmale Gestalt, sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang. Sie war nur als Schatten zu erkennen, da Moskau in einem Schneesturm versank und daher war vor der Fensterfront ein weißer Vorhang zu sehen.

„Es ist drei Uhr, My Lady!" antwortete Mariam und betrat den Raum entgültig. Auf einem Tisch aus schwarzem Marmor lagen Tarotkarten und Bilder. _„Also noch zwei Stunden! Sind alle Sachen gepackt?"_ erkundigte sich die Umhangträgerin. „Jawohl, My Lady!" entgegnete die Blauhaarige und verneigte sich, als die Frau sich umdrehte. _„Mariam, nicht!"_ meinte die Frau und nahm ihren Umhang ab, dies offenbarte das die Frau blind war. Ihre Augen waren Mitternachtsblau, keine Pupillen waren zu erkennen und kein Glanz.

Lächelnd legte die Blinde ihre Hand auf die Schulter Mariams. Der Name der Blinden war Luna Peregeum, ihre Haare waren weiß wie der Russische Schnee und seltsam geschnitten. Vorne reichten sie bis zu den Schultern und hinter waren sie gerade mal drei Zentimeter lang.

Zwei Stunden später saßen Luna und ihre Begleiter in einer Privatmaschine Richtung Rom. Ihre drei Leibwächter Claude, Miguel und Aaron saßen um sie herum verteilt. Mariam, Mao und Mathilda kümmerten sich ihrer Aufgabe gemäß um die Kinder. Luna hatte drei Kinder adoptiert, ihre Namen waren René und Maximilian_ (nicht MAX MIZUHARA) _und sie waren in einem russischen Waisenhaus untergebracht gewesen. Neben ihr saß Kyouju, (Nr. 3) er war erst acht Jahre alt und hatte seine Eltern im Krieg verloren.

Maximilian war sehr krank geworden, denn seine Lungen waren durch die Kälte Russlands sehr stark geschädigt. Das mediterrane Klima Italiens würde ihm helfen wieder gesund zu werden.

**3. sei mutig (**_Dezember 2004_

„Heute Morgen um 9:00Uhr erklärte Premierminister Tony Blair vor dem Parlament die offizielle Kapitulation des vereinigten Königreichs!" kam es von dem Nachrichtensprecher. Geschockt lies Leila ihre Teetasse fallen, sie hatte bis zuletzt gehofft das die Regierung nicht so entscheiden würde. Ihr Vater war Soldat gewesen und momentan in Gefangenschaft, ihre Mutter war Sanitäterin und während eines Kampfes getötet worden. Jetzt lebte das Mädchen bei ihren Großeltern.

Leila war 16 Jahre alt, hatte dunkelrote schulterlange gelockte Haare und dunkelgrüne Augen. Weinend setzte sie sich in den alten

Ohrensessel ihres Großvaters, dieser war Mitglied des House of Lords und bei der Verkündung der Kapitulation anwesend gewesen. Wenige Minuten später kam eines der Dienstmädchen und sagte Leila das ihr Großvater sie in seinem Arbeitszimmer erwartete.

Geoffrey Lord of Lovania war ein alter und dennoch starker weiser Mann, doch als Leila das Büro betrat wirkte er gebrochen. „Großvater, wie geht es dir?" fragte Leila verschüchtert. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Das Königreich ist verloren! Die deutsche Regierung wurde ebenfalls gestürzt! Mein alter Freund Roland Jürgens ist von seinem eigenen Schwager erschossen worden!" erklärte der alte Mann und vergrub verzweifelt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

Bevor seine Enkelin noch etwas sagen konnte stand der Lord auf und ging zu einem Safe. Aus diesem holte eine wunderschöne goldene Halskette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines Löwenkopfes. „Das ist das Siegel unserer Familie und ich will das du es nimmst!" erklärte der alte Mann und drückte seiner Enkelin die Halskette in die Hand. „Grandpa, was ist denn?" fragte das Mädchen und blickte ihr Gegenüber verzweifelt an. „McGregor will dich mitnehmen und ich muss ihm Folge leisten. Ich kenne den Grund leider nicht. Morgenfrüh musst du am Flughafen sein!" erläuterte der Lord und Leila setzte sich geschockt in einen Sessel.

**4. halte das richtige Maß (**_Mai 2004_

Carina Tempéré, 10 Jahre alt, war gebbürtige Französin und lebte in Paris. An diesem Tag war sie bei ihrem Cousin Oliver Le Demond, aber es war kein gewöhnlicher Tag. Wie gebannt verfolgten sie eine Live Nachrichtensendung. „Die Nationalversammlung und der Senat haben der bedingungslose Kapitulation zugestimmt. Staatsoberhaupt Jacques Chirac und Regierungschef Jean-Pierre Raffarin haben den geforderten Vertrag bereits heute Morgen unterschrieben!" erklärte der Nachrichtensprecher und Oliver schaltete den Fernseher ab.

Nachdenklich strich sich Carina durch ihre schulterlangen grünen. „Oli, was machen wir jetzt?" murmelte das Mädchen und schaute ihren älteren Cousin an. „Meine Mutter hat gesagt das wir, wenn das passiert, uns sofort zum Flughafen begeben sollen!" erklärte der junge Franzose und umarmte die kleinere.

Traurig nahm Carina also abschied von ihrer geliebten Heimatstadt und flog mit Oliver nach Amerika. Dort meldeten sie sich bei der BBA, da sie beide sehr starke BitBeasts besaßen.


End file.
